1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front portion structure of a vehicle equipped with a light device provided on a front cowl covering a vehicle body and to an improvement in a key cylinder arrangement structure for a vehicle provided with a key cylinder that mechanically enables a start or operation of the vehicle when an electronic key system does not establish authentication.
2. Description of Background Art
A front portion structure of a vehicle is known wherein a front cowl covering a vehicle body is provided on a front portion of the vehicle body that is equipped with a light device and a leg shield having a storage portion for storing an article therein is provided between the light device and a seat on which a rider sits. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-112313 (FIGS. 14 and 15).
In FIG. 14 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-112313, a first article storage portion 191 for storing an article therein is disposed on the left of the leg shield 158. A second article storage portion 192 is disposed on the right of the leg shield 158. A storage case 193 is detachably provided in the first article storage portion 191 disposed on the left side. An end wall 197a of the first article storage portion 191 is provided with a maintenance window 201, which is covered by a detachable lid 202.
In FIG. 15 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-112313, when maintenance work is carried out, the storage case 193 of the first article storage portion 191 is pulled out and the lid 202 covering the maintenance window 201 is removed to open the maintenance window 201. Thereafter, maintenance work such as replacement of a bulb 171a of a headlight 171 is performed by passing a hand through the maintenance window 201.
In addition, the second article storage portion 192 disposed on the right of the vehicle is not provided with an opening. When maintenance such as the replacement of a right-hand bulb is performed, it is necessary to remove a whole storage recess portion 214 attached to the leg shield 158.
Even if the end wall of the second article storage portion 192 on the right side of the vehicle is provided with an opening, the position of the bulb axis of a lamp device may not be aligned with the position of the maintenance opening. Thus, in such a case, since an individual's hand cannot reach a bulb, it is sometimes difficult to perform maintenance including bulb replacement for the front portion of the vehicle.
In addition, a vehicle is known wherein an electronic key system that enables a start or operation of a vehicle when authentication is established between a portable transmitter and a receiver and with a leg shield for shielding the front of the legs of a rider sitting on a seat and the leg shield is provided with a key cylinder that enables a start or operation of the vehicle when the electronic key system does not establish authentication. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-112313 (FIG. 18).
In FIG. 18 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-112313, a leg shield 158 shielding the front of the legs of a rider is provided with a second article storage portion 192. The second article storage portion 192 includes a storage recess portion 214 for storing articles and a lid member 215 provided to be able to open and close the storage recess portion 214 in directions of arrows of the figure via a pivot shaft 216.
A key cylinder lock 236 having a key hole 238 is disposed at the storage recess portion 214 in such a manner that the key hole 238 faces the inner lateral surface of the storage recess portion 214.
As described above, the key cylinder lock 236 is disposed on the inner lateral surface of the storage recess portion 214 to provide a structure hard to be tampered. However, it is difficult to identify the key hole of the key cylinder with the rider mounting on the vehicle. There is room for improvement.